Midnight Phantom
by The Angry Lioness
Summary: The X-Men and Brotherhood put a show together for charity at the old theater. When Kitty get's the lead, she seems to see a ghost around the theater but no one will believe her. In the meantime, Lance isn't the only man that's falling for her.
1. The Cast List

The Bayville Temple Theater had been abandoned long ago, but thanks to the X-Men and the Brotherhood, it would come back to life. What they didn't know before was that they could all either sing, act, dance, and work with stage equipment very well. They all came up with the idea to make a popular musical come to the theater and all the money made would go to the children's hospital.

They waited for a very long time. What these mutants awaited were their fates. Their jobs for the show were about to be picked by Jean Gray, the director of the show.

Piatro Maximoff was looking at himself in a makeup mirror while his friend Fred Dukes scarfed down a meatball sub. Todd Tolansky was trying to win over Pietro's sister Wanda, who was dating John St. Allerdyce.

The other member of the Brotherhood, Lance, didn't sit with them. He was sitting with his girlfriend. She was an X-Men and he even tried to become one too. Jean's boyfriend, Scott Summers was being a douche bag to Lance and it made him leave. However, he still won Kitty Pryde over. Pitor Rasputan sat behind them, occasionally looking at Kitty. The rest of the X-Men sat together, except Evan was gone. It was takeing a long time for Jean to make her decisions.

Fifteen minutes later, she stood up. "Attention now!" she said. "I have the cast and crew all written down and I will announce your position. The costumes and set are already here. Originally, this theater was supposed to run _Phantom of the Opera_ here but since the murder of their leading lady, this place was closed."

"Just say what I am!" someone shouted. Another guy whistled.

"First, the cast." Said Jean. "Pitor; you will be playing The Phantom." The Russian mutant nodded his head. Kitty turned and looked at him. "The role of Christine will be played by Kitty."

"I told you she'd make the right choice." Said Lance.

"Lance Alvers… you are Raoul."

The Brotherhood members on the other side stood up, pointed and laughed. "Hey tough luck Lancy poo!" Todd yelled.

"Screw you guys!" Lance raised his middle finger.

"Madam Giry will be played by Storm and Amanda, is she here?" Amanda waved. "You'll be Meg Giry."

"She's not even a Mutie!" John yelled.

"What I say goes!" Jean snapped. "Carlotta will be played by Wanda and her lover Piangi will be played by Todd."

"Sucks for you Wanda!" Lance stood up and pointed. "You have to kiss the slimeball."

"Jean, you will so pay for this." Wanda growled.

"Moving on… Firmin will be played by Pietro and Andre will be played by Scott."

"Cool." Said Piatro.

"And Logan will be Buquet."

"Aint that the guy that get's hung?" Todd asked.

"If you have been cast with a part, congratulations. The chorus will get specific multiple roles later." Jean announced. "All of you that have not been cast will be either chorus boys or ballet girls. Now, all of you will be in charge of stage crew. Some will be on costume, others on set."

**There's the first part. Excuse the mistakes, it's almost midnight. Hope you like it.**


	2. Kitty Meets Piotr

"We've got a problem Jean." Said Hank. "We don't have enough chorus members or understudies."

"I know." Said Jean. "I kinda have the idea that we should hire young ballet dancers." She was on a computer program working on the production cast list. "Especially when Kurt and Bobby now have parts."

"Where are we going to find good dancers that wont hate us?" Hank asked.

"There's a ballet studio downtown." Said Jean. "I'm going to talk to the director about letting us borrow his troupe."

"I still say it's a bad idea."

"To mix people?"

"No. It's not that." Said Hank. "What if they call someone and they force us to stop?"

"I see where you going with the 'they won't like us' concept, but I have an idea. We'll tell those dancers that this is a mutant cast. If they have a problem with that, we'll tell them to leave."

"This place need's to be cleaned up first." Said Hank. "There are cobwebs on a lot of the seats."

"I already instructed the cast and crew to start cleaning before they could do anything else. Tonight, I'm looking having the cast read act one."

"Are you sure these people can act?" he asked. "I mean, I doubted they could sing and was proven wrong but can Kitty act as good as she sings?"

"I had her read off the script." Said Jean. "I thought she was good. Did I do the right thing in casting Lance as her boyfriend?"

"Well their dating now." Said Hank. "The Professor has no problem with it which means that Lance is clean."

"I just hope they don't do anything stupid."

-In The Costume Room-

"Lance, let go of my waist." Kitty giggled. She was trying to sweep the floor but Lance was clinging on to her.

"No Kitty." He laughed.

"Fine then." Kitty phased right through him and continued to sweep. Lance fell on the ground. "Do your job and dust off those mannequins."

Lance looked over at the clothing display dummy. It had a face and arms and legs and was sitting on a table, starring Lance in the eyes.

"Your clone is creeping me out."

"Clone?" Kitty turned around. "I see what you mean. It does look like me. I wonder what costume that is."

Kitty got closer to the life size doll and checked the tag.

"It's one of Anne Boleyn's costumes from _The Six Wives of Henry the Eighth_. Never heard of it."

"That king was a pimp." Said Lance. "That would look good on you actually."

Kitty blushed. "I probably could make a good Anne." She replied. "Jean told me this theater was one of the first places built in Bayville. It's over two centuries old."

"It's been abandoned for a while too ever since that woman got killed." He snuck his arms around her waist again. "I say we go visit the crime scene."

"How about we do as were told and clean up this room. We have to dust off all this stuff."

"You always have to follow the rules."

"I'm an X-Men. I do whatever Jean tells me. Speaking of the Brotherhood, I bet your friends are screwing around somewhere."

-On the Stage-

Todd looked for every fly in the theater, as he was hungry. Fred continued eating his sub as Pietro snuggled close with his girlfriend Tabatha. His sister Wanda, was doing the same thing with the orange haired fire controller John. John was playing with his lighter and forming the flame into the shape of a heart.

"Jean's such a bitch." Fred complained. "She's making us do this. Does anybody even care?"

"I'm happy she picked me for a part but theater really isn't my thing." Said Wanda. "Even if I can sing."

"But Sweetcakes, I get to play yo' man." Said Todd.

"Don't get too excited Tolansky." John growled.

"It could be fun." Said Tabby. "I like wearing costumes."

"So does Pietro." Wanda laughed. "Like the time he came to the X-Geek's Halloween party as a stripper."

"The look on Kitty's face." Pietro burst out laughing.

"Speaking of Kitty, I hear she get's everything." Said Todd. "I bet she sweet-talked Jean into giving her the part."

"I seriously doubt it." Wanda hissed. "Kitty's a nice girl so don't back-talk her like that!"

"That's not hot at all." Said John. "No wonder she hates you."

"She's made Lance absolutely crazy." Said Fred. "He used to be cool, but now it's all about Kitty."

"He likes her." Said Tabatha. "I know Kitty unlike you. She's nice. Don't make me shove a bomb up your fat ass! Shouldn't you be looking for rats?"

-Backstage-

Piotr, Kitty, Lance, Ororo, Kurt, Bobby, Amanda, Pietro, Scott, Logan and Jean were in chairs in a circle with scripts in their hands. They just cleaned up the whole house and were starting on the production.

"'Sold, your number sir? Thank you.'" Bobby began. "'Lot 663 then ladies and gentlemen:'."

The music was inside but they skipped the singing parts because Jean said it would waste their time since they had dinner in an hour.

"'Rehearsals, as you see, are under way for a new production of Chalumeau's 'Hannibal'.'" Bobby was also playing the retiring house director.

"'M. Lefevre, I am rehearsing.'" Said Kurt in an annoyed tone.

The reading of act one continued by everyone reading off their lines as best as they could. When they finished act one, everyone started to leave.

"I'm really worn out." Said Kitty. "And we haven't gotton on stage yet."

"I never imagined myself on the stage." Said Piotr. Lance had his arm around Kitty as they were walking.

"But here we are. I don't think I really introduced myself. I'm Katherine. Call me Kitty." She let her hand out to shake his.

"And I am Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputan." He took her hand and kissed it instead. Kitty blushed.

"Fancy name. You must be Russian."

"Born and raised."

"And this is Lance. He's my boyfriend."

Piotr's strong handshake nearly crushed Lance's hand.

"We worked together before to stop Apocalypse, but we never really gotton to know each other." Said Kitty. "I'm very excited to be working on the stage."

"And it is an honor to work with a beautiful woman like yourself." Said Poitr. This made Kitty blush again but Lance grew a bit nervous. "And with you as well, Lance."

"I'm more of a musician than an actor." Said Lance.

"He plays guitar." Said Kitty. "He's very good."

"I'm actually trying to get a deal. It's that or stand up."

"Your funny?"

"Me and the boys yes. Fred's the funniest. Not clean but he's funny."

"We have to go Lance." Said Wanda.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kitty." He kissed her forehead and walked away.

"He must really love you." Said Poitr.

"He's a nice guy." Said Kitty. "Wasn't always that way though."

"Shall we go home?" he asked. He hooked his arm with hers.

"Yeah."


	3. The Understudies

At Xaviers Institute, the meal of the day was meatloaf. Without Lance there, Kitty sat next to her new friend. She adored his strong accent and Russian charm.

"The reason I worked for Magneto…" he continued with his story. "He said he'd kill my family."

"Oh no." said Kitty. "So you went back to them after your job was done, right?"

"I did." Said Poitr.

"At least you love your family. My dad's been acting like a total jerk since I got my powers. He only acts like he accepts it. It caused my parents to divorce."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah. It doesn't bother me. Carmen was, like a total shit head. My mom is a sweetheart though, you'd like her."

"Meatloaf is ready!" Rosy came out of the kitchen doors. She was their new cook since no one could make good food around the house. Rosy had no powers, but she loved everyone. "Kitty baby, I made you some special tofu meatloaf."

"Tofu?" Poitr questioned.

"I don't eat meat." Said Kitty. "In fact, I don't use tested products, wear animals or support shows with animals either. It's all wrong."

"Here you go baby." Said Rosy. "And congratulations on getting a lead. You too Mr. Phantom."

"Thank you." Said Kitty. She started to eat her dinner. "This is good. Better than real meat."

"So how did you meet Lance?" Poitr asked.

"Oh?" Kitty stopped as she picked up her drink. "Well it was kind of a rocky start. I first saw him when he was spray painting the lockers at my old school in Northbrook."

"Spray paint?"

"Paint from a can." Said Kitty. "He saw me phase through a locker and thought it was cool so he showed me his powers, which I thought were scary. He was a real creep at first."

"So why do you date him?"

"Because he changed." Said Kitty strictly. "He took risks to make sure I was happy. Remember the story about the flaming hawk at the soccer game? Well that statue was about to fall on me and even though I would have been fine, he still pushed me out of the way… that's where I fell in love with him."

"And what do your parents think about that?"

"Actually…" Kitty chuckled. "They don't know I'm dating Lance. I don't have the guts to tell them. So what about you?"

"What?"

"Does your girlfriend mind you talking to American girls?"

"I don't have one."

"Oh." Said Kitty. "Have you ever dated?"

"But I know a lot of women from home. And no, I never went on a date."

Kitty was shocked. Surly a man as handsome as Piotr Rasputan would have had at least one girlfriend.

"You like anyone right now?" she asked.

"No. I'm so busy drawing I have no time to fall in love."

"Oh my God you draw?" Kitty turned in her chair. "Like what?"

"Well, painting. I've pained a lot of women. At art school. Until I was forced to drop out."

"I'd like to see them." Said Kitty. "Think you can show me?"

"Of course."

When dinner ended, Kitty followed Piotr to his room. From under the bed, he dragged out a wide briefcase. Inside were at least seven paintings that he placed on the bed.

"I should have warned you first." He said.

"Wow… their all naked."

"They were models." Poitr explained. "I painted all of these in Russia."

"Their gorgeous… but why are they nude?"

"It was part of a class project." Said Poitr. "They all posed wearing nothing but necklaces."

"These girls must have been beautiful… You sort of remind me of the guy from _Titanic_, only he did sketches of French girls."

"I just had one more to finish when I had to leave." He said.

"Maybe one of the chorus girls would do it." Said Kitty. "I wonder who else is gonna join the theater group."

Kitty was in for a surprise. As she was stretching her legs on the stage, the rest of the chorus entered into the theater.

"We have a full cast now." Said Jean. "I hope your wearing black and white like I told you because today is picture day."

"Great." Said Lance sarcastically. "Can't wait."

"We've got our dancers, out chorus, our understudies…" Jean continued. "Kitty, Lance and Piotr, come meet your understudies."

"I don't need an understudy." Kitty told Lance.

"Oh my God." Kitty's understudy walked over to her. "Kitty, your playing Christine?"

"Hello Riley." Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yes I am playing the lead, thank you very much."

"So you're a mutie?" she laughed. "I thought you left to get away from me."

"I'm not scared of you." Kitty snapped. "In fact, I am like so over you and your bitch whore best friend!"

"Easy Kitty." Said Lance.

"And I'll tell you something you do not disserve the understudy position. I won't let you have it."

"Afraid I'll kiss your man?" Riley pouted, looking at Piotr.

"Piotr and I are friends. I'm dating Lance Alvers."

Riley burst into ear splitting laughter that would attract attention from all over the theater.

"A princess and a hood. I would have never guessed!"

Lance put his arm around Kitty's shoulder.

"He's not a hood." Said Kitty. "And you keep your filthy fingers off my man and don't even think about touching Piotr."

"Don't talk to my girl like that." A boy stepped forward and put his arm on Rileys waist.

"Pete? You're a dancer?" Lance laughed.

"And you're dating her?" Kitty also questioned.

"She's hot." Said Pete. "By the way Lance, I'll be sucking your girls mouth when you get sick."

"You stay the hell away from her!" He stepped forward to attack but Kitty pulled him back.

"We can't be violent here." She reminded him. "We have to set a good example."

"Did you not hear what he just said?"

"I did. And I'd take care of it myself but I can't attack anyone." She looked over at Piotr who was talking to a tall boy with black hair who Kitty seemed to recognize. "Jason?" she walked right towards them.

"Kitty!" Jason ran up and hugged her. "It's been forever!"

"It has been." Said Kitty.

"You know him?" Piotr asked.

"We were in a play together." Said Kitty. "Dracula. So Jason, you're his understudy?"

"I'll be playing the Phantom if he's not."

"That's awesome!" said Kitty. "We'll be working together again!"

"Just don't get sick. I don't wanna be stuck with Riley."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Who's Riley?" Piotr asked.

"My bitch whore understudy." Kitty explained. "She's been picking on me since kindergarten."

"Oh. What's a whore?"

"Never mind." Kitty sighed.

"Alright everybody!" Jean called. "It's picture time! I want Kitty, Lance and Piotr at the front of the stage!"

The three stars stepped forward as the other cast members cleared the stage and sat in the chairs.

"Now for you three, your characters are in a love triangle so instead of a simple group photo, I want you to get into some kind of position that makes it look like Kitty is in love with both men. Like the _New Moon_ poster!"

Riley and Pete watched as the stars posed for some photos.

"Just look at them." Riley snorted. "It make's me sick."

"It won't be long." Said Pete. "Pretty soon you can pretend to break up with me the same way we're pretending to date. Kitty cat will be my girl and you can have all the fun you want with Lance."

"That's all I want." She said. "And her part."

"And you will get your way. Once I get mine." Pete grinned.


	4. Kitty's Breakdown

Snuggled up on a bed at the Institute, Kitty lay down next to Lance, her arm over his chest. He was holding his white electric guitar in his hands. Kitty listened as he strummed and sang a lot of romantic songs to her. This was love. At least to her it was.

"If they don't hire your band I will be so mad." Said Kitty.

"We're mutants." He replied. "We'll more likely to get rejected."

"But you guys are really good musicians." She told him. "You have to earn a deal somewhere."

"We'll it would help me pay the bills…"

"Wait…" Kitty sat up. "Are you telling me that you're the only one who pays for expenses?"

"Pretty much. Blob only buys food and Pietro spends anything he has on hair gel."

"Guys don't look good with hair gel." Kitty shook her head.

"And Toad only steals money and then loses it."

Kitty seemed to give him the 'I'm disappointed in you' expression but really she was trying to show the 'Then why do you still live there?' look.

"What about Wanda?"

"Only pays ten percent."

"At least she pays…" After she said that, her phone went off. She reached her arm across Lances body to the nightstand to answer. "It's mom. Should I tell her?"

"She doesn't know?"

"I'll put it on speaker then." Said Kitty pressing the green button on the touch screen. "Hey mom."

"Hey Kitty Cat…" said Rebecca from across the line. "I called in to see how you were doing."

"Everything's fine mom."

"So what's new girlfriend?" Lance snickered but held his mouth shut.

"Well… not much."

"Liar. That big battle just ended. How did everything go in Mexico?"

"Everything was fine. A couple of friends came and soon we got more help."

"From…"

"The Brotherhood…"

"What! They wouldn't help anyone but themselves!"

"Mom that's not true. Lance saved many lives including mine!"

"Wait… Lance… Is he the kid from school?"

"Yeah mom." Kitty rolled her eyes. "He's not a bad person."

"He tried to kill me!" Rebecca snapped. "Are you talking to him?"

"So what?" Kitty snapped. "He's different! He actually learns from his mistakes!"

"I don't want you talking to him!"

"Too bad!" Kitty sneered. "Because we're dating! It would be very hard to do that if I couldn't talk to him!"

Rebecca went silent. "What the hell did you just say?"

"Lance and I have been going out for three months already!"

"Break up with him now or I will contact the Professor."

Kitty laughed. "He's a telepath! He reads Lance's mind all the time and say's he's clean!"

"I don't believe that at all!" Rebecca snapped. "Don't be afraid to kick him to the curb dear!"

"I don't want to!"

"There are a lot of better men living right at the institute! Like Bobby, you said he was nice."

"Bobby's an idiot."

"Evan?"

"Doesn't live here anymore."

"Scott?"

"No!" she turned over to Lance apologetically. "Lance I am so sorry about this."

"Kurt! He's perfect for you!"

Kitty never felt so angry in her life. It was another person who told her she'd be better off with Kurt than with Lance. She and Kurt even discussed that a while ago that they would never be more than friends.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Kitty was pissed now. Piotr was painting in his room when he heard her snap. Startled, he lost his balance with the paintbrush and grey paint slid into his blue sky. "Everyone keeps telling me that I'm better off with Kurt but I don't like him! Besides, he has a goddamn girlfriend Mom! So he used to like me! That's over! I am so sick of everyone telling me I should be with Kurt! I am sick of people insulting my boyfriend because of a few mistakes! And just so you know mom, Lance and I are moving into our own apartment!" Kitty hung up, pitched the phone against the wall and fell on her bed, in tears.

"What happened?" Piotr barged in and looked at Kitty then Lance.

"Her mom called and she really pissed her off." Lance explained. "They had a fight."

Just then, Rogue, Ororo, Kurt and Logan came running in. Rogue pulled on Kitty's shoulders to sit her up.

"Are y'all alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Kitty snapped pulling away. "I am not ok!"

"Keety, calm down!" Kurt pleaded. He never saw her so mad. She looked like a snorting bull ready to charge.

"Don't talk to me!" she backed away. "Stay away from me!" Kitty's nerves acted up.

"She's a little pissed off with her mom, that's all it is." Said Lance. "She needs time to calm down."

"What did she do?" Logan asked.

Kitty sniffled and wiped her eyes. "She found out I was dating Lance and she yelled at me. I told her everything but she wouldn't listen! Then she said I'm better off with you!" she pointed at Kurt. "I'm tired of people thinking that we could possibly be a couple."

Kurt sighed. "Zi told you, zi am happy with Amanda."

"Good!" Kitty snorted. She sounded like a real bitch, but it may have just been PMS. "I'm fine people, really… sorry I disturbed you."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ororo asked. Kitty shook her head.

"I should really get to sleep." She removed her green cardigan and tossed it on the floor. "I'll feel better tomorrow."

That night, something was watching her. As she slept in her own room, a voice echoed in her head. She couldn't recognize it as Lance's or Piotrs but it was something beautiful. Singing in French, whoever it was, was a mutant. The window slid open and the curtains blew in the breeze.

"I am here for you Kitty… to listen to your problems…"

Too tired to wake up, Kitty rolled over onto her back. Suddenly, a figure thrived at her bedside. The transparent mutant was wearing a long black cloak and a colonial costume. His hair was tied back with a black ribbon.

"I saw you at my favorite theater. The one I always went to as a child. Thank you for restoring it." When she still didn't wake up, he caressed her cheek. Smiling, he bent down and scooped her into his arms. Then they were both gone.


End file.
